


The Perfect Gift

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse of ice-cream and whipped-cream, Anal, Bondage, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico's birthday, Rimming, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Top!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my headcanon-timeline, this focuses on the development of Nico's and Percy's relationship.</p><p>--</p><p>January 2013, only a little more than a month since Nico and Percy got together. Nico's birthday is coming up and since it's the first birthday they'll celebrate as a couple, Percy wants to find the perfect present and make everything as awesome as possible. He struggles with it at first, but then he realizes what exactly he should give his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Perfect Gift || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Perfect Gift – Everything Nico Ever Wanted

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, bondage, spanking, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, rimming, temperature play, abuse of ice-cream, whipped-cream and chocolate sauce, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Jake/Will

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace

Summary: Like nearly all my established-relationship-fics about Nicercy, this can be sorted into my headcanon-timeline. This takes place roughly five weeks after "A Very Half-Blood Christmas". So one month after Percy and Nico got together, Nico's birthday is coming up. And Percy _needs_ it to be perfect. He wants to show he's the perfect boyfriend for Nico, but he can't come up with a gift. Because, according to Nico's friends, the only thing Nico ever wanted was Percy.

**The Perfect Gift**

_Everything Nico Ever Wanted_

It was on the 25th of January that Percy slowly started to lose his mind. He was three days apart from Nico's seventeenth birthday. It was the very first birthday of Nico's that the son of Hades would be spending actually _around_ instead of hidden in the underworld.

Coincidentally, it was also Nico's first birthday while they were in a relationship. They had started dating only one and a half months ago, after Nico had quite charmingly started courting him with presents during Christmas time. Percy knew they had been going into things a little hastily. After getting together, they had fallen into bed only two weeks later and had moved in together another week after that. At times, Percy feared that all too soon, they would grow bored with each other.

So this was very important to Percy. He was afraid they'd drift apart because their relationship had come too fast and too hard, so he needed this birthday to be special, to show Nico that Percy was here to stay and that Percy loved him and didn't want to lose him.

"Okay, if you sigh one more time, I will kick you."

Percy jumped a little and looked up at Lou Ellen with doe eyes. Percy was sitting at a table in _Katie's Salad Bar_ , poking his salad repeatedly. Seeing as he was in the same classes as Miranda, he hang out a lot at the Gardner sisters' restaurant. Lou and Cecil stared at him curiously.

"Why do you look like someone stole your puppy...? Wait, did my brothers steal your puppy?"

"No, Cec", chuckled Percy with a half-smile. "Mrs. O'Leary is safe and sound."

Cecil and Lou were close friends with Nico, so Percy was always at his best behavior. He knew it was stupid, but seeing how isolated Nico used to be as a child, Percy was so incredibly glad for how many good friends Nico had made after the war. Before that, it had only been Lou and Reyna, not that anyone had known of the Romans and of Nico's friendship with the praetor. Being Nico's boyfriend, it was incredibly important for Percy that Nico's friends liked him, because he didn't want to put Nico into an awkward position where he would have to chose between boyfriend and friends. Luckily for Percy, he was 'the most adorable thing ever and how could anyone not want to pinch your cheeks and cuddle you?', according to... well, most people he knew.

"Okay, what's with the sour face then?", inquired Lou and pulled a chair up.

"You know what day the 28th is?", asked Percy and heaved a sigh.

"Monday?", guessed Cecil a little confused.

"Our business term paper is due?", guessed Lou, scratching her nose. "No, wait. It's not."

"It's Nico's birthday!", hissed Percy with a glare, waving his arms around.

"Oh that, yeah", nodded Lou, waving a dismissive hand. "So what?"

"It's his birthday", repeated Percy in a very serious voice.

"You already said that", shrugged Cecil confused. "It's not like he's doing anything."

"Yeah, I mean, he's never done something for his birthday before either and now that he has _you_ , I guess he just wants to spend the whole day inside of you – ah, I mean, inside with you, such a slip of the tongue there", snickered Lou, winking at Percy.

The son of Poseidon blushed and glared at the witch. "That's three days from now and I still don't have a present for him! It's his first birthday since we got together and I have to get him the perfect present to show him that I'm all, you know, considerate and thoughtful and stuff!"

"And stuff?", repeated Lou amused, leaning back.

"Why?", asked Cecil at a loss. "I mean, I really don't get it."

"To make him stay for many more birthdays", mumbled Percy with a bright, embarrassed blush.

"Gods, you _are_ the cutest thing ever", cooed Lou and leaned over to ruffle Percy's hair.

"Why are you saying that? And stop messing with my hair!", hissed Percy annoyed.

"Because you _can't_ get the perfect present for Nico", stated Cecil simply, shrugging.

"W—What?", asked Percy with a crestfallen look. "Why?"

"Because the _only_ thing he ever truly wanted was you. And now he got you", replied Lou simply.

"Oh...", mumbled Percy with a thoughtful frown, before his face brightened so much, Lou wished she had sunglasses with her. "You're a _genius_! I have the perfect idea for what to give Nico!"

"...Didn't we just tell him there is nothing?", mouthed Cecil confused.

Lou, who suddenly found herself hugged tightly by the hero, shrugged half-heartedly.

/break\

"You know I hate celebrating my birthday", stated Nico with a frown.

"It's not a party. I swear", chuckled Lou as she pushed Nico from behind.

"Just a few friends, getting together, enjoying good food", offered Will, pulling one of Nico's hands.

"Your favorite food, might I add", grinned Cecil, pulling on Nico's other hand.

Nico hung helplessly between the three of them. He had been lured out of hiding with the promise of another meeting. A week ago, an idea had formed in his mind. An agency like child services for demigods, but with lawyers to handle legal affairs in the mortal world to ensure orphaned demigods could legally live in New Athens. An agency to watch over those who were year rounders at camp, because a summer camp wasn't a place for children to grow up. Social apartments where the kids could live and then attend Athena Academy, live a relatively normal life. Older demigods could file to become foster parents for the younger ones, but even those without foster parents should get a place to stay and call home. That was what Nico wanted. He had been overwhelmed by the idea at first, realizing just how much he wanted it. To help future generations. The first one he had shared the idea with had been Lou and his best friend was more than eager to join. They were still thinking about who else to get on board, but for now it was just them, making rough sketches. And another session of rough sketching had been why Nico had left the apartment.

After all, today was his birthday and he had been bugged enough that by the time he woke up, Percy already was at the Athena Academy – that was what Nico got for dating a college student. A hastily scribbled note of _Happy Birthday, I love you – Here's breakfast_ pinned to a plate with pancakes. Of course Nico was touched that Percy had taken the extra time to make him breakfast even before classes, but it was still a bummer that Nico didn't get good morning sex after waking up with Percy tugged under his arms where he belonged. So he had been partially relieved when Lou had called and asked if Nico wanted to meet for another brainstorming.

Upon leaving the apartment, he had been abducted by Cecil and Lou, who forced him to shadow-travel to New Rome, where a brightly smiling Will had hugged the life out of Nico. At first, it had made Nico smile faintly. After the Giant War, Will had become one of his best friends and that Will, just like Reyna and Jason, had moved to New Rome had been a bit frustrating for Nico. It turned out his friends had abducted him for a not-party. He had a feeling it would be turning into a party.

"Happy birthday!", exclaimed a loud chorus once they entered the _Happy Dragon_.

That much for a simple lunch. There was a banner hanging in the restaurant owned by Frank and Hazel, with those two, their own little tinkerer Leo, Will's tinkerer Jake and Jason and Reyna standing beneath it, grinning brightly. Nico turned to glare at Lou, who grinned.

"Don't make such a sour face", chided Jason, pulling the son of Hades into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, man", chuckled Jake, patting Nico's shoulder.

Jake and Will had moved to New Rome together when Leo had moved in with Frank and Hazel, because Jake and Leo wanted to open a car shop together and for that, it was helpful to live in the same city. Reyna offered Nico a smile as she hugged him. Her hugs were warm and reminded Nico the most of Bianca's. Maybe because of the way she cared for him.

"We figured you'd need someone to waste time with until your boyfriend returns from college", whispered Reyna into his ear. "It's just going to be some food with your closest friends."

"I am quite capable of spending time without Percy", grunted Nico undignified.

"You are. Most of the time you call me", snickered Jason, ruffling Nico's hair.

"There's nothing wrong with moping without your lover", grinned Hazel, pulling her brother in.

"Just because you and Frank can't be without Leo doesn't render me helpless without Percy."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much", stated Leo with a laugh. "Come on, Nico. It's your birthday. You can admit that you wanted to spend the whole day locked up with Percy."

"...Yeah", sighed Nico a little embarrassed. "I had plans that involved Percy tied to our bed."

"And that's why Percy called us and asked us to abduct you!", announced Cecil.

"He did?", asked the son of Hades suspiciously.

"Yeah. He gave us a call two days ago that Cecil and Lou would bring you here. And then he gave us a list of your favorite food so we could get it ready", nodded Leo amused.

Nico felt a weird, warm feeling bubbling in his chest. Having friends was one thing and he had gotten used to it over the past three years, but having a boyfriend, it was something else entirely. And such a thoughtful boyfriend at that. Nico had never celebrated his birthday, not since they had left Venice, because it held too many painful memories. His mother and Bianca were both dead and gone, the only people he had ever celebrated his birthdays with. His family. But in that very moment, Nico realized that maybe, he had gained a new family over the past years. Jason and Reyna were smiling at him as they pulled him along the table, where Cecil, Lou and Will were already seated. Frank, Leo and Hazel enrolled Jake to help them serve the food and the four of them brought all of Nico's favorites into the main room of the restaurant. His sister offered him a soft smile as she took the vacant seat on Nico's other side, while Jason and Reyna were practically sharing the other seat beside Nico, the blonde babbling a mile an hour to tell him something. Which was a little problematic considering that at the same time Will was talking about his medical studies, the son of Apollo training to become a doctor at the Apollo's Heart Hospital in New Rome. Having people actually fighting for his attention made Nico feel like he had finally found _it_. The place where he belonged. People who loved him and cherished him and did all of this for him. The only thing missing now was Percy, because then his new-found family would be complete.

"I want to know _everything_ ", demanded Hazel with a smile, nudging her brother.

"Yeah, what are you doing all day?", asked Frank a little confused. "I mean, you can't be spending all day with Percy, huh? He has classes and all..."

"I'm a househusband", sighed Nico a bit annoyed. "I mainly clean up after that messy, sloppy thing I call a boyfriend. It's like he only has to enter a room and all chaos breaks loose..."

"I can totally imagine that", grinned Jason amused.

"Can't be as bad as having our messy, little tinkerer who literally explodes things around the house", stated Hazel with a fond smile, pulling Leo onto her lap. "Last week it was the microwave."

"The week before that, it was the toaster", added Frank with a deadpan.

"I tried to improve them!", exclaimed Leo embarrassed, flushing a little.

"At least he tries to make things better", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "Percy just generally makes a mess. I mean, it's adorable. Most the time he just can't focus enough to put things where they belong so he leaves a trail of... everything."

"You have it bad if you even find his messiness adorable", snickered Jake, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Says the one who spends hours drooling over Will while he's cutting open _hearts_ ", teased Leo.

"Pig hearts!", yelped Will at the weird looks from the others. "From the butcher! I want to have some experience about cutting flesh and muscles before I enter the practical stage..."

"That is so cool", groaned Cecil with a pout. "I should become a surgeon too."

"No, you really shouldn't", chorused everyone else, snickering and laughing.

"Well, a toast. To my brother and his... eighty-ninth birthday", stated Hazel loudly once everyone was calmed again and had something to drink in front of them. "Happy birthday!"

The smile on Nico's lips turned a little strained. He knew she was joking, but he couldn't shake the sad feeling off. Today would be his eighty-ninth birthday and there was a whole life he had missed. How would his life have turned out if his father hadn't been a god? Or at the very least, if Zeus hadn't killed his mother and thus, Nico would have gotten to stay in his time? At the peak of World War II, he would have been twenty. He would have been in the army, fighting a war. Not the same kinds of war that he had been through by now. Would he have been a hero? Or fought for the wrong side? If things had turned nasty, would he have joined his half-brother's side...? And if so, would that decision have led to the victory of the Third Reich? Or would Nico have chosen the right side, fought along Churchill and Roosevelt, maybe he could have proven even back then that not all children of Hades had to be evil. Maybe he would have become a great hero. He would be a grandfather today, age-wise. Maybe even literally. That was the life he was supposed to have.

"I'm glad it's not", whispered Nico barely audible while everyone cheered.

"What did you say?", asked Hazel confused, looking at her brother.

"I said I'm glad it's not my eighty-ninth birthday'", stated Nico louder. "For a long time, I have been bitter about the life I missed. That I got ripped out of the time and life I was supposed to have, growing up with my sister in Italia. I... I will always regret that my sister and our life had been taken from me, but I am _glad_ to be where I am today. That I met all of you and... Percy."

"Don't go all mushy on us, di Angelo", grinned Jason, ruffling Nico's hair. "To the birthday boy!"

"To the birthday boy!", chimed everyone in, glassing chinking.

/break\

So the lunch turned into a longer affair. They talked, ate cake and by the time Nico caught sight of the clock, it was four and Percy must have been at home for an hour already. He slowly started to bide his good-byes, because as much fun as it was to be with his friends, he hadn't seen Percy even once today, so home was where he truly wanted to be.

He was being a good friend and bringing Cecil and Lou with him back to New Athens, of course. He shadow-traveled them to Nico's doorstep and parted ways with them from there. Growing giddy, he fidgeted with his keys to unlock the door once Cecil and Lou were out of sight.

"Caro, sono a casa!", called Nico out loudly. [trans: _Honey, I'm home!_ ]

"I'm upstairs, Nick!", was the loud reply. "I can't come down right now, but why don't you pick up your present in the living room and join me, my Ghost King?"

A large, shark-like grin spread over Nico's lips. Percy had a present for him? He was curious to see what his love would have given him, but even more than that, he was eager to see his Percy. He had hoped for a kiss and embrace, but he _hoped_ the reason why Percy wasn't able to come down was because he was naked and waiting for Nico. Still, it would be rude if he'd storm up without checking his present first. On the living room table was a package in black wrapping. Smiling fondly, Nico hastily unpacked it, just to frown confused. A long, not too thick wooden paddle, with a note stuck to it. Cocking one eyebrow, Nico started reading it.

"Tanti auguri di buon compleanno, amore! (please don't ask me to pronounce that). I love you. Very much. So, here's your present! I hope we get to play together soon", read Nico amused before turning to the paddle. "So... does he want to play ping-pong with me...?" [trans: _Happy birthday, love!_ ]

Shrugging, he took the paddle with him upstairs. He just hoped Percy didn't have a ping-pong-table set for them. Relief filled him when he opened the bedroom door. That explained why Percy hadn't been able to come downstairs. Percy was laying spread out on the bed, cuffed to the bed-frame by his hands. Nico always appreciated a tied-down Percy. The grin slipped some in surprise as he saw that Percy wasn't naked. He was wearing blue lace panties. Nico was instantly hard. It had been the one kink Nico had been _begging_ for for the past month. They had started having sex pretty early in their relationship, only two weeks after getting together. One day later and he had Percy tied down to the bed. Two days later and he had spanked Percy for the first time. Regardless of how fast they had stumbled in the bedroom department, the crossdressing had been the one thing Nico had been begging for. He didn't even really know why, but the thought of Percy in laced silken panties, thin material, barely covering Percy's cock, it really got Nico's blood boiling.

"Happy birthday, Nick", purred Percy with a teasing wink.

"Are you... is that...", stammered Nico and gulped. "But you said you wouldn't..."

"Because I thought it would be disregarding, putting myself into a girl's clothes", admitted Percy, blushing a little. "I thought I'd give it a try, because it's your birthday and you've been practically begging for me to wear panties and... it's... not as bad as I thought. The silk feels kinda nice."

"That's... thank you", whispered Nico stunned and sat down next to Percy. "Thank you, truly. I know how much you were against it, but... it's really not disregarding. You're beautiful and I love you and I respect you. I'm grateful you're doing this for me. Thank you."

"Good", sighed Percy relieved. "Because if you wouldn't have liked it, I'd have kicked you. Now that we established you like it, how about we put your _other_ present to good use now?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused. You got yourself all nicely tied down and now I should untie you so we can play ping-pong?", asked Nico, honestly lost. "I mean, I could get down to playing games with you while you're only wearing panties, but..."

"Nico, I love you, but wow you're dense", interrupted Percy dumbfounded. "That thing is like twice as long as a normal ping-pong-paddle. It is _not_ for ping-pong. Turn it around."

Nico frowned, turning the paddle in his hand. The other side was engraved, but the letters written on it were mirrored. _NICO'S_. Now Nico was truly confused. Cocking his head, he turned to Percy.

"Okay, I'm having a Percy-moment here, so please enlighten me", stated Nico.

"If you, Clarisse and _everyone_ would stop calling dense-moments Percy-moments", muttered Percy with the most adorable pout ever. "It's a paddle for spanking. For you to spank me with. Hence the engraving. If you spank me _hard_ enough, it'll leave an imprint, Nick."

It took another moment for Nico to realize everything that had just been said. His mouth took an o-shape. That made entirely much more sense than Nico's interpretation of the gift. Also explained why the engraving was mirrored. A bright smile lit up Nico's face.

"You're so thoughtful, babe", grinned Nico and leaned down to kiss Percy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", chuckled Percy amused. "So, you wanna... put your two presents together?"

Nico grinned as he watched Percy rolling over to rest on all four, pointing his panty-clad butt into Nico's direction. The son of Hades grinned delighted as he lifted the paddle high into the air. And then he paused, using his other hand to pull the panties down. What good was a paddle that would leave a nice mark if the panties would hide the mark? Grinning to himself, he let the paddle come down on the porcelain butt. Percy jumped a little, but he was tied to the bed-frame so no escaping for the son of Poseidon. The skin reddened, leaving an imprint that clearly read _NICO'S_. Wow.

"I didn't know how much I'd love to see my name on your skin until just now", whispered Nico.

"Feel free to put it onto me some more. And more. And more", suggested Percy with a grin.

Chuckling amused, Nico started to properly spend his boyfriend until the imprint couldn't even be properly seen due to all the red, sore skin. Smirking, Nico started to not just hit the darkened ass, but also Percy's upper thighs. The son of Poseidon was moaning and whimpering as his skin grew more sensitive by the hit. Every hit hurt, but the pain was an intense kind of pleasure.

"O—Okay, I think... that's enough...", panted Percy, squirming a little. "I have more things in store for you, you know. You... wanna untie me and know what, Nick?"

As much as he enjoyed the delicious redness of Percy's butt, the prospect of even more things was too tempting. Especially considering what kind of surprises Percy had for him so far. Putting the paddle away, Nico grabbed the lace and pulled the panties up by it. Percy whimpered as the material rubbed against his sore skin. Smiling at the son of Poseidon, Nico unlocked the cuffs and pulled his lover into a hug and a passionate kiss. His hands trailed down to squeeze the silken panties. Percy pushed back into the painful touch, always greedy for any form of contact between them.

"Tell me what else you want to do", demanded Nico in a whispered, hungry voice.

"I figured since you've had a big lunch, maybe... dessert", purred Percy and wiggled out of the embrace. "Why don't you get naked while I go and get everything?"

Nico felt obliged to obey that. His pants had been too tight since he realized what the paddle was for anyway. Getting out of his clothes, he went to the bathroom to freshen up some before his lover returned to the bedroom. There was a broad grin on Percy's lips as he returned with vanilla ice, whipped-cream and chocolate sauce. Nico frowned a little at the lack of bowls.

"What... are you up to?", asked Nico slowly and sat down on the bed.

Percy laid down on the bed on his belly, showing the enchanting curve of Percy's spine, the ripping of Percy's delicious muscles and the perfect hills of his butt. Whatever angle Nico was looking at, Percy was overall perfect. Every last inch of him. Scooting closer, Nico reached out to caress the reddened thighs where four _NICO'S_ could still be read quite clearly.

"My backside _aches_ and feels so heated. I thought maybe you could cool it down with some ice?", suggested Percy and wiggled his butt some while attaching the cuffs to his wrists again. "It would make a _horrible_ mess of course, unless... you'd lick it off faster than it can melt."

Percy's face was burning red as he looked up at Nico shyly. They had never played with food before, even though Nico had expressed a certain interest in eating off Percy's perfect body. This was turning out to be the best birthday ever. Grinning to himself like a little boy at Christmas, Nico opened the can of ice-cream and pulled Percy's panties off again. The silken panties came off, revealing a lot of red, raw skin. Reaching out, he cupped one sore cheek, feeling that indeed the skin was heated. Percy whimpered at the touch. Grinning some broader, Nico leaned down and placed one kiss on each cheek. He then grabbed the spoon and started to pile some ice-cream on the sore skin, rubbing it along. Percy yelped at the cold sensation. Nico watched in fascination how the ice started to melt, running along the creek of Percy's butt, pooling at the hallow of Percy's lower back. Nico leaned down and started to lap at the small puddle of vanilla ice. Percy moaned shamelessly. His lower back – his former mortal spot – was still one of his most sensitive body parts. Nico's tongue moved up to lick the ice-cream off Percy's cheeks until the red skin beneath could be seen. Licking his lips, Nico proceeded to pile more vanilla ice, this time right away on Percy's smaller back. Nico added a crown of whipped cream, trailing it along the creek of Percy's ass and decorating all of it with some chocolate sauce.

"I like this way of eating dessert", stated Nico with a smirk. "You're delicious."

"And freezing", mumbled Percy, shuddering a little.

"Shush, dessert", chided Nico amused, biting Percy's right cheek.

"A—ah", gasped Percy, arching his back.

"Don't move", grunted the son of Hades. "The ice slips off otherwise."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we wouldn't want that. Don't mind the bite-marks", huffed Percy irritated.

" _I_ don't mind", chimed Nico and started to eat his ice-cream. "You know I like marking you."

The son of Hades took his time, knowing that by now their sheets were quite messy. But he enjoyed it far too much. Once the ice was off the Sea Prince's back, Nico licked along the creek. Now that Percy's skin was clean, Nico spread Percy's cheeks and took a spoon full of ice and placed it right on top of the puckered entrance. Percy yelped high-pitched and if not for the cuffs holding him in place, he would have bolted. A sadistic grin tugged on Nico's lips as he pushed a bit of the ice into the hole, earning him a tortured and strangled moan from Percy.

"Will you stop complaining now?", chided Nico with a wicked smirk. "And stay still."

Spreading Percy's cheeks with both his hands, he dove right in for the kill. Licking the ice and chocolate off the cheeks and creek, down to the hole that was clenched together so tightly. Twirling his tongue around the pucker. Massaging the tense muscle with his tongue, he slowly got it to ease up some. It was very helpful that Percy tasted like vanilla. As the hole gave in, Nico pushed in too. He licked the vanilla-flavor off Percy's inner walls, pushing deeper and deeper.

"O—oh fuck, I wish we would have done this sooner", moaned Percy, bucking up against Nico's tongue. "A—As much fun as this is, c—can I have something bigger than your tongue?"

Nico took another moment to French-kiss his lover's entrance before reluctantly parting with it. The sensitive skin of Percy's hole seemed to feel even more like velvet than it did when Nico was inside of him. Yet as good as kissing the tight pucker felt, Nico truly wanted to fuck it now. Grinning a bit, Nico took the chocolate sauce and practically drenched his cock in it.

"Up on all four", ordered Nico, slapping Percy's flank.

"Oh, looks tasty", laughed Percy as he looked over his shoulders.

"I'll be feeding it to you in a moment", promised Nico, chuckling softly.

Percy snorted and bit down the retort. But only because he could feel the head of Nico's cock poking his entrance. Thanks to the sauce, the cock was nicely slick and easily slipped into the tightness. Olive-skinned fingers dug harshly into Percy's hips as Nico pushed more and more of his dick into his lover. After a few minutes of patiently easing in, they were finally united. Where Nico had taken all the time in the world during their foreplay and preparation, he wasted not a single second now. Their intercourse was rough and fast, more like the rutting of animals. Percy loved when Nico didn't hold back and Nico was completely lost in ecstasy. The only thing bothering the son of Poseidon was his painfully hard cock that didn't get any attention at all.

"N—Nico, please", whimpered Percy, tugging on his cuffs. "Let me come, Nick!"

"Not yet", whispered Nico into his lover's ears. "Right now, your only purpose is bringing me pleasure. We'll take care of you later, babe."

A strangled, displeased and yet aroused sound escaped Percy's throat. Nico took only a couple of more hard thrusts, making sure to hit Percy's prostate as often as possible to increase the deliciously tortured sounds. Still, after all the incredible things Percy had let him do today, Nico didn't last too long. Biting down hard on Percy's neck, Nico filled his lover with his seed.

"Wonderful", whispered Nico breathlessly. "You're just... amazing. Spread your legs for me."

Pulling out of Percy, he twisted the son of Poseidon to lay on is back. Percy groaned relieved as he spread his legs wantonly. A blush crept onto his cheeks at the vulnerable position and the fact that a mixture of chocolate sauce and Nico's cum was dripping out of his hole. With Percy's legs drawn up like that, Nico had such a delicious view on Percy's dirty hole and hard cock. Smiling a little, Nico laid down between Percy's legs and reached out. Scoping some of the mixture of cum and chocolate up, he slowly licked his fingers. Approving of the strange mixture, he repeated the motion, just to bring his fingers up to Percy's lips. The son of Poseidon blushed brightly and opened his lips.

"There's a good boy", praised the son of Hades, turning his attention to the straining hardness.

Opening the bottle, Nico started to pour chocolate all over Percy's cocks, decorating it with a crown of whipped cream. This was going to be the unhealthiest blowjob ever. And Nico would enjoy the hell out of it. Licking greedily up and down the hot cock, Nico started nibbling at it playfully before engulfing it with his mouth. Percy groaned and went slack, just enjoying the heat of the wet mouth and that cunning tongue continuing what it had started with his hole before. This started to feel more like a present for Percy, not that the son of Poseidon minded.

"N—Nico, I—I...", gasped Percy, tugging on his bonds.

Before he could even finish the sentence, he came down his lover's throat. Nico tried to catch as much of it as possible and then pulled off. Licking his lips, eyes dark with the aftermath of lust, Nico crawled up to Percy to open the handcuffs. Percy groaned relieved and shook his wrists.

"That was the best birthday ever", groaned Nico, kissing Percy feverishly.

Percy grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms and legs around the Italian, trying to touch as much of Nico as possible, regardless of how disgusting he felt at that moment. After all, there were cum, chocolate sauce, ice-cream and whipped-cream all over his body. But the only thing on his body that mattered right now was Nico – and he loved that happy little smile on Nico's lips. The one that said _How do I deserve you_ and _You're the best thing in my life_ and all those other ridiculous things that made Percy blush and his heart flutter in all the right ways.

"You know I'd do everything for you", whispered Percy softly, kissing Nico's neck.

"How can you be so perfect?", whispered Nico, voice raw. "I mean..."

"Because I love you", shrugged the son of Poseidon, looking up at Nico.

"No. No, all of this", disagreed the Ghost King, shaking his head. "You pushed all my friends into throwing a party for me even though I explicitly told you I didn't want one, but... you insisted and now I realize I actually _wanted_ it. I wanted it a lot. All those people who care about me, I think... part of me still isn't used to that. Part of me is still the scared ten years old who lost his mother and sister. But another, far larger part of me is.. whole, thanks to you. I have my sister and my friends and the most amazing boyfriend, who is willing to push me enough to realize the wonderful things I have. And he's also willing to do all kinds of naughty and dirty things."

Percy laughed and hit Nico's chest. "Dumb-ass. So, you know you owe me a bath, or alternately a shower. Whatever you prefer. But not now. Now, I think you still fucked all capability of walking out of me, Nick. So... cuddles, shower, dinner, your favorite movie?"

"Sounds like the perfect ending to a perfect day", smiled Nico, kissing the side of Percy's mouth.

"I'm trying", grinned Percy sheepishly. "I just... don't want you to... grow tired of me."

"Silly little thing", chided Nico, biting Percy's earlobe. "How could I ever get tired of you? But... at times, I'm a little afraid that I'm... overstepping. Like with the kinks, you know?"

"No! The kinks are fine!", exclaimed Percy. "I just think we need to... explore them. Together."

"Agreed", whispered Nico, pulling Percy into a soft kiss. "For now, just... stay in my arms."

Percy made a confirming sound as he snuggled up to Nico. The perfect day, for both of them.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
